Insanity
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Sakura is captured by the Akatsuki to be used as leverage against Konoha. During her captivity, she is put under Deidara’s ‘care’. And insanity quickly ensues as the two become very close very quickly. Dei/Saku
1. Prologue

Insanity

DG32173

Sarah: here's a new fanfic with a brand new Sakura pairing … brand new for me at least, even though I've read several fanfics with this particular pairing. **(laughs)** I find it a highly amusing and surprising coupling, but I really like it so I decided to try it out. Please don't kill me if I ruin Sakura's boyfriend's character, there is very little about him to go on in the manga and I can't really watch the anime because my sound is messing up on the internet so I can't watch it there; and I _highly_ doubt it comes on anymore on any of the channels I have so I can't watch it on TV either. So I have to play it by ear from the manga and the stories I've read. So don't kill me, please. I don't own Naruto, I do own this story idea. Please don't steal it.

_**!!!WARNINGS!!!**_  
As the name of this fanfic implies, be prepared for insanity. Also, M for future lemons, cursing, lewd insinuations, etc. Please enjoy!

_**SUMMARY**_  
Sakura is captured by the Akatsuki to be used as leverage against Konoha. During her captivity, she is put under Deidara's 'care'. And insanity quickly ensues as the two become _very_ close _very_ quickly. And what the hell happens when her old team comes to take her home and _they_ sneak in on a 'less-than-innocent' scene between the two? Will they have to drag her kicking and screaming from the Akatsuki base? Would they even be _able_ to? _**Dei/Saku**_

_**NOTE**_  
**(Authors note)**  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Scene change  
**POV change**  
_Memory, reading or writing something, etc.__**  
**__Scene change in memory_

* * *

Prologue

Deidara massages his head. This has been one hectic day. And to top it off, _he_ has been given responsibility for their latest captive: the Sannin Tsunade's own student, Haruno Sakura. Lets back up to this morning to prove his point.

"_Tobi thinks you're joking, Deidara-sempai," the masked Akatsuki member says disbelievingly._

"_I _wish_," Deidara mutters. He had just told Tobi the orders Pein had given the Akatsuki. "This either works or the Akatsuki is wiped out," he sighs. "I wish we were given more time than just today, though. It _would_ take a week or more to devise a way to effectively infiltrate Konoha and capture that girl without anyone the wiser until we send the 'ransom note'. Then it _would_ take some time to enact that plan. But having just one day leaves us in a very sketchy predicament. It's no wonder Leader decided that we move within Fire Nation borders."_

"_Tobi thinks Deidara-sempai is thinking very hard about this."_

_Deidara lets out a dry, humorless laugh. "I just want to keep living," he replies. He pauses in thought. "But I do wonder if Leader has an ulterior motive to capturing that girl rather than just using her as leverage against Leaf. It is most unusual to have a captive just for leverage and nothing else."_

_Eight hours later_

_Deidara mouths the word, "Katsu." An almost microscopic explosion, compared to his usual ones that is, knocks the girl off her feet and into unconsciousness. He'd preferred it to be bigger and louder, but subtlety is most important on this mission. He quickly grabs her and leaps out the window to land on a clay bird waiting just below the windowsill. Tobi is there waiting for him. Deidara does a very small, almost minute, signal and the clay bird takes off into the rapidly darkening sky._

"_This her?" Tobi asks curiously, looking at the pink-haired maiden Deidara is holding so that her unconscious body doesn't fall off their mount._

"_Yeah, Haruno Sakura," Deidara mutters._

"_Tobi thinks she is _very_ pretty."_

_Deidara smirks. "I'll have to agree with you there, Tobi," he says._

_When they are about a two kilometers from Konoha, they here sirens go off as the other Akatsuki members' diversion takes effect. It's supposed to be enough to distract Konoha from finding out about their missing kunoichi while Toby and Deidara make their getaway with said kunoichi._

Well, that pretty much sums it up. And now _he_ is tasked with being their captive's guard. He's leaning against the wall next to his bed, where he had put her until she awakens, awaiting for her to do exactly that. It's been two hours since he's gotten back to the hideout and placed her there, after a nearly three hour flight back from Konoha. He's beginning to wonder if maybe his knock-out explosion had been a bit too forceful or a bit too close to her. He hadn't wanted to take a chance of her staying awake after the explosion and taking defense against him but he also hadn't wanted to seriously injure her in the process, thus he made the very small bomb explode just over a meter from her

Deidara's gaze sharpens when the pink-haired girl moans and her emerald eyes flicker open. She slowly sits up, a hand to her head. She looks around, her gaze confused. Her gaze locks on him, but her confusion grows more. "Who … who are you?" she asks, confusing him; they have met many times in the past. Then she asks the question that makes him inwardly smirk: "Who am I?"

* * *

Sarah: well, that was an interesting twist early on. How long will her amnesia last? **(smirks)** perhaps she doesn't need to be called a 'captive' when Pein finds out she has amnesia. She might even move to being called 'Akatsuki'. But I'm not telling you; I'll spoil the future!


	2. Now How Did This Happen

Insanity

DG32173

Sarah: here's chapter one of Insanity. Please enjoy! I don't own Naruto, I do own this fanfic, don't steal.

_**NOTE**_  
**(Authors note)**  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Scene change  
**POV change**  
_Memory, reading or writing something, etc.__**  
**__Scene change in memory_

* * *

Chapter 1

Now How Did This Happen?

Deidara is not sure where to start several hours after Sakura had awoken when Tobi bounds into the room only to stop and ask _very_ curiously what was happening. Deidara himself doesn't know. He had tricked her into thinking she was his girlfriend. Thanks to her amnesia, she simply agreed amiably; he had seemed _very_ familiar to her and she felt a keen attraction to him, so she figured he was telling the truth.

Deidara had heard from multiple sources that she had gotten over her infatuation with Uchiha Sasuke quite quickly after their last meeting and had become quite curious about him. The sources were unsure of whether this was because of mixed-emotions over their last encounter or if she wanted to get to know him to find a way to get rid of him for bringing harm to so many of her friends, whether from himself or his comrades. As he had thought about their previous encounter at the time, the memory surged back into his mind.

_Deidara sneaks up on the small encampment of a four-man – well, three-man and one-woman – team of Elite Jounin, noting that the only guard at the moment is the pink-haired girl. He quickly wraps his hand over her mouth and the other arm around her neck, making _sure _ that the mouths on his hands are closed. He drags her several meters from the camp. He turns her to face him in the light of the full moon. Recognizing him immediately, she prepares to call the warning to her teammates. As she opens her mouth to yell the warning to her comrades, he slams his lips against hers, inviting himself to deepen the kiss since her mouth was oh-so-conveniently open._

_He has had feelings for this girl since he first saw her nearly ten years ago, despite knowing she was an enemy and may one day have to be terminated. He has been allowed some free time by the Leader, and he knew she was within about two kilometers of the current Akatsuki hideout. So he used a clay bird to silently slip to her camp undetected. He wanted some personal time with her, whether _she_ agreed to it or not. She stares at him with wide eyes, despite his being slit. He sees the surprise in her eyes and the faintest of blushes spread across her cheeks and nose. He gets the feeling that he has just stolen her very first kiss. Good, all the better. Seconds later, she's alone in the clearing, or so she thinks. He watches her from above, smirking as she touches her lips for several moments before fleeing back to her team. He's pleased to see that she doesn't awaken them to tell them of the experience. He has a feeling the kiss will stop her from _ever_ telling them. With that, he commands his clay bird to head back to the Akatsuki hideout._

Well that was nothing compared to now. Somehow, they had _both_ wound up in his bed, making out like there was no tomorrow. And that's when Tobi comes bounding in, only to stop and ask Deidara what's going on. Thankfully, neither Deidara nor Sakura had taken off any clothing as of yet, so Deidara slips out of bed and drags Tobi out into the hallway to quickly, and quietly, tell him that 'the girl' has amnesia and that he has her thinking that he's her boyfriend. Of course, all the Akatsuki members know by now that he's crazy about the pink-haired maiden, so Tobi doesn't question it. That's why they were picked to kidnap her in the first place and, supposedly, why he was to be her 'guard'.

"Should Tobi tell Leader that Sakura has amnesia and that Deidara-sempai has her thinking she's his girlfriend?" Tobi asks curiously, but softly, causing Deidara to smirk and nod. Better to tell Pein now rather than later. Tobi nods and heads off to find Pein to tell him what's going on.

Deidara walks back into his room, ready to go back to a make-out session with his girl. Only to stop and find his heart in his throat and his brain melting into nothingness. His girl had taken off her vest, her hitai-ate, and her shirt. All she's wearing now are a fishnet shirt and black shorts. The shirt leaves _very_ little to the imagination. She is standing with her back to him, unfortunately. But she turns back to him and smiles. "Why is this symbol different from yours?" she asks, holding her hitai-ate. He raises an eyebrow. "My symbol isn't crossed out," she verifies.

He smirks and takes the hitai-ate from her hands and a kunai from his pocket. "We can easily remedy that," he says, scratching through the leaf symbol on her hitai-ate with the kunai.

Sakura isn't sure why, but seeing him scratch through that symbol makes her flinch. Could it be something about her past that she has forgotten? She remembers bits and pieces, like the meaning of the symbols on their hitai-ates and her training as a kunoichi and medic-nin. But she can't remember _people_ or other important things like that. So she has to trust this man (missing-nin, she corrects herself) to tell her the truth. And she trusts him, despite that her mind tells her that missing-nin are powerful criminals. Where that information comes from, she can't remember.

Deidara ties the hitai-ate around her neck loosely. "You look better with it there than on your head, yeah," he replies to her curious look. He runs his fingers through her soft hair. "I like your hair loose. It looks nicer that way, yeah.." She blushes slightly at the compliment.

-

* * *

Sarah: well, next chapter will have the reaction of her friends when they find out she has gone missing during the Akatsuki raid. Please review. As in actual _review._ Yes, story alerts and story favorites are nice compliments, but I prefer actual reviews. That tells me exactly what my readers think about the story. Yeah, I know ya'll like it if you put it on story alert or story favorite, but I want a full opinion. It helps.


	3. Reactions

Insanity

DG32173

Sarah: here's chapter 2. I don't own Naruto. I do own this story. Please don't steal. I will cry if you do

_**NOTE**_  
**(Authors note)**  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Scene change  
**POV change**  
_Memory, reading or writing something, etc.__**  
**__Scene change in memory_

* * *

Chapter 2

Reactions

Tsunade glares out the window. Sakura should have been here by now. Something about how the Akatsuki had attacked for about only half an hour then drew back rubs her the wrong way. Like the raid wasn't the main purpose of their being here. "Shizune, get Naruto," she tells her assistant.

Shizune bows and goes to find the blonde boy. Moments later, Naruto bounds into her office. "Where's Sakura-chan, Tsunade-baa-chan?" he asks, looking around.

"That's what I'd like to know," Tsunade tells him. "Could you go by her apartment and see if she's there.? If she's not, maybe you can find a hint of where she might be. Let me know what you find out."

"Sure thing, Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto says, leaping out the window and running for Sakura's apartment by jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He's back in less than ten minutes, but his demeanor has changed completely. "She was taken during the Akatsuki raid!" he growls. "Her room seemed like an explosion hit it, and there was bits of clay everywhere!"

"Deidara," Tsunade growls. "Get Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai and bring them here. I have a mission for you four."

"We're going after Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks hopefully.

Tsunade nods. "Don't tell them, though. I'll tell you all the full report when I have it from my Anbu. They had been ordered to find out what had happened and how the Akatsuki had gotten so close."

"Sure thing, Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto nods stiffly, angered that one of his best friends is being kept prisoner by those ruthless Akatsuki.

One hour later

"Are you going to tell us why we're here?" Sasuke asks, obviously annoyed. Kakashi had just arrived. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai are surprised that Sakura isn't here, though Sai hides it better than the other two.

"The Akatsuki raid had been a cover for their real purpose," Tsunade sighs.

"What purpose would that be?" Kakashi asks curiously.

"Capturing one Haruno Sakura," Tsunade replies. At this, even _Sai_ shows his surprise and anger. "We don't know why, yet. But from a paper dropped by one of the Akatsuki near the gate, it is obvious that they are most likely going to use her as leverage against us and Suna. The paper hints at another, darker plan, but the hints are too vague to tell us what that plan would be." Tsunade looks at the four restless men across from her, surprised that even Sai is showing his emotions subconsciously. "I want you four to find the Akatsuki and _bring her back._ I had Naruto look at her apartment earlier to see what had happened to her, and it is apparent that Deidara of the Akatsuki is the one to have kidnapped her." At this tidbit, the other three men glance at an aggravated Naruto before turning back to Tsunade. "From what my Anbu report, the Akatsuki had recently moved into Fire's borders, obviously for this chapter. It's also obvious that they are going to leave Fire within the next week or so, so you have to hurry." Tsunade looks at the four tense men. "Now go, and bring her back _no matter what."_

The four men are gone in an instant.

* * *

Sarah: short chapter, yes. But I didn't want much to happen. Next chapter will go back to following Sakura and Deidara around for a few chapters.


End file.
